A Slayers/SM crossover
by Gotensfr
Summary: Pg for later content. But anyway, what's Xellos doing in Juuban. Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

This takes place during Sailor Moon S or heart snachers. It's AU because they've saved Hotaru but the heart snachers are still running about, okay? Okay! Good, now that that's settled and you're still reading on with the fic.Also, I'm using dubbed names.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any characters. If I did I'd be working on a script to put this on TV or someplace. So... DON'T SUE!  
  
~~~  
  
The Sailor Scouts had decided to have a picnic. Lita was making the food and all the scouts agreed to meet, even the Outers. For once Serena was on time, which surprised everyone. When she found them she immediately started to pig out.  
  
Just then a man with purple hair man appeared out of no where. Everyone who saw immediately started to run screaming.  
  
"I must say! People now a days are scared off to easily." He said. He wore dark blue pants, so dark that they almost looked black. Light brown boots, tan socks that looked like bandages wrapped around his anklews, a cape that matched his pants, a tan long-sleeve T shirt grey gloves, and a brown staff with a red jewel embedded in the staff.  
  
The scouts hid, transformed, and made their introductory speeches. By this time all the people had evacuated the park.  
  
"Oh, my! The Sailor Scouts!" he said mockingly. (A/N: They have all reached Super Sailor and learned their strongest attacks, except Moon since I'm not completely sure)  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars screamed her attack phrase. The attack was merely phased out. "Nani?!"  
  
"My! You think a Fal-Flare can defeat me?" he started to laugh. "Oh, well can't expect everyone to be as strong as her; but I must admit it was stronger than normal but I expected that." He mumbled to himself.  
  
The next two words that came out of his mouth did what none of them thought they could do. "Mega Brand" he said in a calm voice. The earth below them erupted upwards craeteing a giant pillar of dust.   
  
"Stupid monster! That won't work on us!" Uranus declared. They then noticed what he did. He was now floating above a huge crater. Below there was a temple. It looked very old.   
  
"Ah, ha! I've finally found it," he mumbled to himself.  
  
The Scouts jumped in front of him.  
  
"We may not know why you blew up a park to find this temple or why and what you want with it but I'm afraid we can't let you enter!" Sailor moon told him.  
  
"Hey, Princess, I sense strong a strong magical energy radiating off of the temple."  
  
"Oh, my!" he exclaimed "It seems I've underestimated you. I see that you can sense my objective," he said in an amused tone.  
  
"Inners, go find what's in there while we hold off this joker!" Pluto instruced.  
  
"Right!" they said in unison.  
  
"I'm afraid my master and her allies can't let you do that!" his sickingly happy face soon disappeared. His eyes opened to reveal purple eyes that seemed to reflect the evil inside this human-looking monster. His smile turned into a scowl as he charged forward at incredible speed and hit Uranus in the gut.  
  
"Uranus-papa! Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn attacked.  
  
"Papa?" he shruged. "Protection Barrier," he said and as the energy impacted it was merely warped around the monster keeping him safe.( I've never seen Sailor Stars and don't know where to get them subbed, since I know they aren't dubbed, in San Fransisco. If anyone can either describe the "Silence Glaive Surprise" or tell me where to get them subbed I can change it to match. In the mean time in my story it'll just be a burst of energy, like a Kamehame wave, that comes out of the Silence Scythe (Glaive))  
  
"No way!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"Now out of my way now!" he warned them  
  
"Jupiter, Sailor Scouts, do as he says." Sailor Moon said  
  
"That was a smart decision, Miss Moon." He said  
  
"But, Princess-" Neptune protested  
  
"No buts, Neptune!" she said fiercely "I don't want any of my friends hurt!"  
  
By this time the monster had entered the shrine. Once he was out of sight Sailor Moon's Heart Wand appeared from her subspace pocket. "Moon... spiral... heart... ache!" she finished her attack as the ribbons of power hit the temple it exploded with the end result being a look at what he was doing. The chambers in the back seemed to be better protected than the ones in front. They saw two tubes filled with dark blue liquid.  
  
"My, my! So that was your angle. You tryed to kill me when my defenses were down and take these people out at the same time." He said never turning back to face them. "But it failed," he said bluntly.  
  
"Hey, you guys, that magical reading is coming off of them!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
"Why... yes it is. And now I shall revive these two!" he said. "I sure do hope this works," he said more to himself but they still heard.  
  
"What are going to do?" Mars asked  
  
"Why that's nothing you should be concerned with," he replied.  
  
"Oh blessed and humble hand of God," he started   
  
"Oh, like God will help you," Uranus spat  
  
"Uranus!" the Scouts practically screamed  
  
"life and breath of Mother Earth," he continued ignoring them "come before me and show me your great compassion and deliever us: Resurrection!" he finished. Light erupted from is hand and entered the tubes but nothing happened.   
  
"Told you God wouldn't help!" Uranus had a triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
As for the monster, he had an irrated look on his ,once again, sickeningly happy face. "I knew I should've brushed up on my White magic," he muttered.  
  
"You should know white magic can't be used by you heart snachers!" Venus told him.  
  
"Heart snachers? Oh it seems you've mistaken me for someone else. You see I'm-"he was cut off by a deep rumbling. He turned to see the blue tubes glow brightly, then shatter! The two figures stepped forward, each glowing with bright gold energy. They could only make out three features.  
  
First was one was female. Second the other was male. And third the guy had a glowing sword.  
~~~  
  
This is where I've decided to end the chapter.  
  
Have you figured out who the two beings are, yet?  
  
Find out next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Okay! Mission complete!" the monster said as they all disappeared.  
  
"I wonder what they wanted?" Ami voiced the question they where all thinking.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that we have to have a scout meeting and Pluto... you're going to be there!" Sailor Moon instructed.  
  
~~~~~   
  
The three figures appeared in a sub-space room. The two that were in the tubes' light died down.  
  
The woman had red hair that went down to her waist. There was a sword straped to her waist. She wore red pants with brown boots.She had a yellow shirt which easily showed her small chest(A/N : Running away from Lina who is casting a Ragna Blade). Sho also wore a cape that was dark blue on the outside and a dull red on the inside. Her cape was held on by shoulder pads. The left pad had a red ruby imbedded in it while the right had three blue jewels.(Lina from OAV)  
  
The man wore a simpler outfit. Dark blue boots that end just before the knees, light blue pants and shirt. The shirt was short sleeve and had a grey strip in the middle in a verticle direction. He had a pair of black shoulder pads, that looked a lot like the kind football players use, and breast plates(also black). He had a yellow belt with a black buckel and two black pieces of amour hanging from his belt on the sides. He also wore dark blue gloves and wrist bands. To end the effect he had a sword on his hip. He had yellow hair that went down to his knees.  
  
"Uh? What in the...?" the woman said. "Xellos, where are we?" she asked the monster.  
  
"We're currently inside sub-space." Xellos answered.  
  
"Hey! How did I get my sword back?" the man exclaimed. This was quickly followed by a fist to the head.  
  
"Dammit Gourry! Don't you remember?" the woman yelled.  
  
Flashback (Insert wavy lines)  
  
The Slayers group had once again been disband. Now she just had Gourry to talk to.  
  
Suddenly Sirius appeared before them with the five DarkStar weapons around him. He didn't see them though. "Dammit! I was too late!Now my world is in ruins!" he screamed.  
  
"Sirius! Is that true?" the red-head asked.  
  
"Lina! Gourry! Yes," he said solemly "it is. But that means you can have this back, Gourry Gabriev." Sirius said as the Sword of Light floated towards Gourry.  
  
"Alright!" Gourry cheered.  
  
"Hey, do you think I can have one? UH, UH?" she said with the cutest face she could muster( which was pretty damn cute!).  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm afriad that there is a possiblity that the weapons summon another Dark Lord to this world and we caused too much damage with Dark Star," he explained.  
  
"Ya, I guess you're right." Lina said.  
  
End Flashback( Wavy lines)  
  
"Oh ya!" he said in remembrance.  
  
"BAKA!" Lina screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Lina. We have more important work to do." Xellos pressed.  
  
"Really? Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Like teaching Gourry how to make a sup-space pocket and briefing you on this world." Xellos said seriously.  
  
"Oh," Was all Lina could say.  
  
Over the next month they finally got Gourry to be able to control a sub-space pocket. This surprised them both when they thought of how dense Gourry was. Then came the briefing and this was basicly it:  
  
"Okay first to learn about this world we will have to go to school." Lina and Gourry fell on their faces.  
  
"Why did'nt you tell us sooner?!" Lina yelled eyes gleaming.  
  
"Also, this world has protectors already, but...their enemies have joined up with this world's Dark Lord. We have been brought here to fight the Dark Lord."  
  
"Another one? Geez, you think that lately it's been fight the Dark Lords season." Gourry put in.  
  
"Yeah, I know... but why do WE have to fight them!!!" Lina was really pissed off.  
  
Xellos cleared his throught. "Anyway, the protectors are called the Sailor Scouts. They can pull off offensive and defensive magic but not suport or healing magic. They draw mana from the planets so they do more elemental magic."  
  
"Elements?" Lina asked curiously.  
  
"Like water, ice, lighting, fire, ect." He elaborated.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serena was very happy because today she found out that she got an 80% on her test. So she decided to get something to eat. When she got to the resteruant she noticed only two tables were occupied which was strange considering that it was a very popular resteruant. Then she realized that at the first table a tall bonde haired man was in the middle of what looked like an eating contest with a red-head.   
  
"AH all done!" they said in unison.  
  
The second table there was... the monster from a month ago.  
  
"Hey waiter, here's they payment." The girl said as she tossed two coins to the waiter. The man looked at the coins showing that they were gold.  
  
"Ah thank you. Ma'am!" he said profusely.  
  
"Sure. Come on Gourry." The girl said. By this time Serena had gathered her wits and called the other Sailors.  
  
"Stop right there!" a newly transformed Sailor Moon screamed at a half-way out the door Xellos.  
  
"Huh? Oh, why hello, Sailor Moon." Xellos said as he noticed her.  
  
"Huh?" Lina asked confused. "Hey, Xellos! Is she one of the Sailor Scouts you were talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the leader, Sailor Moon." He replied.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter screamed.  
  
Xellos was then electrocuted. "Hey! (pause) that hurt." He wined  
  
"Hey, you two, get out of here that guy's a monster!" Mars yelled at them.  
  
"Duh where as she been?" Lina asked Gourry, which in turn confused the hell out of the Scouts. "Xellos, did you get on their bad side with one of your jokes?" Lina accused.  
  
"Well not really. You see..." He wispered the rest of the story into their ears.  
  
"YOU BLEW UP A PARK!?!?" Lina screamed.  
  
"Um...yeah," he said.  
  
"Xellos no baka," Lina said.  
  
"Hey Lina?"Gourry asked.  
  
"What?" Lina asked.  
  
"Do you want this piece of chiken because it's the last piece so I thought you might want it."  
  
This was quickly followed by a hit to the head delt by Lina.  
  
"Okay! To clear things up: Xellos apologizes for blowing up the park and I apologize for Gourry's stupidity.Okay? Good! Sayonara."  
  
"Hey if you knew he was a monster and did'nt turn him in then you must work with him!" Mars accused.   
  
"Only sometimes and thats only when it helps my own pocket." Lina replied quite truthfully.  
  
Suddenly a real monster burst through a nearby wall.   
  
"Hey, Lina, that's a servent of Gaav." Xellos wispered to Lina.  
  
Lina rolled up her sleeves showing ger talismen which Luna didn't fail to notice 'Could it be...?' she thought.  
  
Lina proceded to aline her palms. "Lord of the dreams that terrify..." she started.  
  
The monster saw the girl walking up to him. He looked a lot like the Grim Man, and Sailors Moon and Mini-moon didn't like that fact in the least. He recongnized her. "Lina Inverse!"  
he exclaimed.  
  
"Sword of cold and darkness... free yourself from the hevans' bonds... become one with my power, one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together!"  
  
'It IS her!" Luna thought.  
  
"Power that can smash even the souls of the gods themselves! Ragna Blade!" she finished by bringing her hands above her head a blade of darkness with streaks of light in it. She brought it down on the monster and he died instantly(He was cut in half.). Right before he died she said two words to him: "Goodbye, Saygram."  
  
End chapter 2  
  
  
AN: I'm going to explain how Saygram is still alive later. Also I plan on revising this story, tell me if I should make a "A SM/Slayers Crossover 2". All this and more in chapter 3. I would also like to thank LunaCat for the review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
